A mesh network can include a plurality of nodes, wherein each node is in communication within at least one other node. Information may be transferred from node to node, and ultimately to a cellular router, from which it is transmitted to the Internet, a server or other location.
If the cellular router fails, a number of nodes within a cell (i.e., an “autonomous routing area” or other region) associated with the cellular router may not immediately become aware of the failure. Accordingly, the nodes may not begin to look for a new cell and a new cellular router immediately upon failure of the cellular router in their cell. Moreover, during this time the nodes will be unreachable by many entities. And further, any data the nodes transmit will be directed toward a failed cellular router.
Prior solutions to this problem have involved counters that are periodically incremented, thereby indicating continued presence of the cellular router. Failure to increment, over a sufficient period of time, indicates cellular router failure and the need for nodes to go into a “discovery mode,” in which they will look for a new cell with which to associate.